


Mutant

by FridaRush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle!Jim, victim!Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaRush/pseuds/FridaRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Cosa sono queste oscenità?!- urlò il sottomesso –Lasciatemi andare, non toccatemi!-<br/>Due tentacoli gli bloccarono nuovamente i polsi ai lati della testa e altri gli si attorcigliarono attorno alle caviglie, altri ancora si insinuarono sotto la maglietta, stracciando il tessuto sul petto, altri si avvinghiarono ai polpacci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant

Sherlock Holmes era sempre stato un uomo vigile anche mentre dorme, perciò non si stupì se il suo subconscio lo avvertì della presenza di qualcuno accanto al suo letto, quella notte. Si agitò tra le lenzuola e un brivido di freddo gli attraversò la schiena per via della finestra aperta. Eppure ricordava perfettamente di averla chiusa la sera prima. Si passò una mano sul viso e si stropicciò gli occhi per abituarsi alla stanza buia, illuminata solamente dalla fioca luce della luna e dei lampioni per strada.  
Che ore erano? Le due di notte? Le tre? Sherlock non sapeva proprio dirlo ma proprio mentre girava il volto per guardare l’orologio sul comodino accanto al suo letto trasalì. Jim Moriarty era seduto sul bordo del materasso, con le mani poggiate sul grembo che stringevano la manica di una camicia, la sua camicia, quella viola, la sua preferita. La cosa che stupì il ragazzo fu la completa nudità del criminale, intento a studiare attentamente la stoffa dell’indumento. Seguì uno strano silenzio in cui Sherlock si soffermò ad osservare la schiena bianca del suo visitatore, ma soprattutto fece delle ipotesi sul perché lui si trovava nella sua stanza, e soprattutto perché era nudo.   
-Mi piace guardarti dormire, sai?- disse improvvisamente Jim, facendolo tornare alla realtà. Il detective lo guardò con gli occhi semichiusi, come se volesse leggergli nella mente. Lo vide sorridere appena.  
-Fa piuttosto freddo stanotte…- andò avanti e Sherlock ridacchiò.  
-Prova a metterti qualcosa addosso, poi ne riparliamo. Perché sei qui? Cosa vuoi?- sbraitò. Iniziava a non poterne più di quel comportamento.  
Moriarty smise di giocare con la camicia e tirò un sospiro mettendo in mostra il collo e tendendo i muscoli della schiena.  
-Sono solo venuto a farti una visita, dolcezza. Mi mancavi-   
-Basta, mi stai irritando!- il ragazzo fece per alzarsi scalciando le coperte, ma l’operazione non fu possibile perché Jim gli si gettò sopra, facendolo stendere di nuovo. Gli mise l’indice sulla bocca e si mise a cavalcioni sul suo bacino.  
-Shhh… non vorrai mica svegliare tutto il quartiere, Sherlock!- sussurrò con malizia.  
-Me ne frego del quartiere, voglio che tu sparisca dalla mia vista!- sibilò in risposta, afferrandogli il polso e stringendolo in una morsa ferrea. Moriarty sorrise.  
-Andiamo Sherlock, non ti va di divertirti un po’ con me?- detto ciò si scrollò le mani di Sherlock e stavolta fu lui ad imprigionargli i polsi ai lati della testa. Il giovane Holmes rimase non poco sorpreso dalla notevole forza fisica del nemico, tanto che non riusciva a liberarsi. Jim avvicinò il viso al suo e tirò fuori la lingua, andandogli a leccare la guancia.  
Sherlock emise un gemito di disgusto e chiuse gli occhi tentando ancora di liberare le mani, ma quando incontrò lo sguardo dell’altro uomo vide che i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso e non seppe dire se se l’era immaginato o se fosse vero. Deglutì saliva a vuoto.  
-M… Moriarty… lasciami! Lasciami o mi metto ad urlare- voleva essere una minaccia, ma il tono tremante la trasformò quasi in un sussurro.  
Iniziò a sentire freddo, assottigliò gli occhi quando le dita di Moriarty iniziarono ad accarezzargli la pancia, sollevandogli la maglietta.  
Un momento, ma le mani erano impegnate a tenergli i polsi fermi! Che cosa lo stava accarezzando allora?  
Con un gemito Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo addome e spalancò gli occhi nel vedere di che cosa si trattava: lunghi tentacoli neri gli circondavano la vita e sparivano sotto il suo pigiama. A quel punto iniziò a dimenarsi più forte e, percorrendoli a ritroso, vide che partivano dalla schiena di Jim. Lo guardò sconvolto.  
-Ti piacciono, dolcezza?- domandò vedendolo quasi sotto shock.  
-Che cosa sono queste cose?! Lasciami, non è divertente!- ringhiò il detective che ancora si ostinava a non credere ai suoi occhi. doveva per forza essere un trucco, uno scherzo di cattivo gusto che il criminale gli stava giocando per poi usare il suo shock come arma contro di lui in seguito, ma non riusciva davvero a credere che quei tentacoli fossero veri, che fossero parte di Jim Moriarty.   
-Io invece sto iniziando a divertirmi proprio ora!- esclamò l’altro scoppiando a ridere e lasciando andare i polsi di Sherlock, ma solo per far sì che altri tentacoli lo bloccassero. Il ragazzo scalciava e si dimenava, tentando di liberarsi, ma senza successo. Moriarty si mise in ginocchio sul materasso, accanto alle cosce di Sherlock e lo guardò nella sua impresa.  
-Cosa sono queste oscenità?!- urlò il sottomesso –Lasciatemi andare, non toccatemi!-  
Due tentacoli gli bloccarono nuovamente i polsi ai lati della testa e altri gli si attorcigliarono attorno alle caviglie, altri ancora si insinuarono sotto la maglietta, stracciando il tessuto sul petto, altri si avvinghiarono ai polpacci.  
In breve tempo il detective si ritrovò completamente immobilizzato contro il materasso e, chiudendo gli occhi, cercava di focalizzare la sua attenzione su qualcos’altro. Tuttavia il suo tentativo fu vano in quanto Jim si era seduto comodamente accanto a lui, il materasso era leggermente sprofondato sotto il peso del suo corpo e questo lieve movimento bastò a distrarre Sherlock dal suo estraniamento. Moriarty passò le dita sul collo e sul petto ormai nudo del ragazzo.  
-Non ti stai divertendo, zuccherino? So che ti annoi molto spesso, ultimamente, così io e i miei amici siamo venuti a farti un po’ di compagnia, non sei contento?- il sorriso folle che aleggiava sul volto di Moriarty non prometteva nulla di buono. Sherlock lo fissò, ansimando per gli sforzi.  
-…Che cosa sono?-  
-Sono un dono, mio caro, un semplice dono della natura- un tentacolo curioso andò a strusciarsi contro il petto di Sherlock e una ventosa si attaccò al suo capezzolo, succhiandolo avidamente e facendogli inarcare la schiena e strappandogli un gemito.  
-Sono parte di me da quando sono nato, Sherlock. E devo dire che sono dei grandi compagni di avventura, sono così sensibili, non hai idea delle sensazioni che sto provando in questo momento. E di quelle che proverò a breve…-  
-C… che significa? Che vuoi fare?- domandò Holmes che intanto aveva smesso di dimenarsi.  
I tentacoli più piccoli strisciarono lentamente sotto i pantaloni, gli accarezzarono i polpacci e gli solleticarono le ginocchia. Egli cercò ancora di respingerli ma senza successo. Alcuni di loro finirono di strappare la maglietta e i brandelli di stoffa finirono sul materasso e sul pavimento, altri tentacoli più grossi e robusti andarono a sollevargli il bacino e, per quanto Sherlock si dimenasse e gridasse, riuscirono ad abbassargli i pantaloni e l’intimo.  
-Non ti agitare, Sherly, ti divertirai- e di nuovo, una grande risata che gelò il sangue nelle vene del giovane.  
Le ventose presero a succhiare ogni minimo lembo di pelle bianca e pura, deturpandola come se lo stessero ricoprendo di baci e dolorosi succhiotti. Ormai nudo, Sherlock si rassegnò a subire quella disgustosa tortura, sempre sperando che si trattasse di un terribile incubo, e ripetendosi che presto si sarebbe svegliato entro pochi minuti.  
Sentì che i tentacoli gli si stavano attorcigliando più forte attorno alle caviglie e alle gambe e si accorse che gli stavano aprendo le cosce mettendo in bella vista la sua intimità. Alcuni di questi strisciarono sulle gambe e lui non potè trattenere un grido di disgusto. I tentacoli aumentavano lentamente di numero in modo preoccupante e avevano già trovato i punti sensibili del corpo di Sherlock, quali il collo, le clavicole, i capezzoli e l’interno coscia e li sentiva fremere di piacere contro la propria pelle. Trattenendo l’impulso di vomitare, Sherlock guardò quello che ormi era divenuto il suo stupratore, arrampicarsi letteralmente su di lui leccandosi le labbra. I suoi occhi avevano ripreso a brillare di quella luce rossa tanto inquietante.  
-Mi piace sentirti gridare- ridacchiò Moriarty e dalla sua bocca uscì una lunga lingua che leccò nuovamente la guancia del detective, che emise un verso disgustato misto ad un gemito poiché si era accorto che un tentacolo si stava avvicinando pericolosamente alla sua intimità ormai, purtroppo, eccitata a causa di quelle attenzioni indesiderate.   
-Smettila, basta! Basta!- urlò un’altra volta prima che le sue gambe venissero completamente aperte per far sì che uno di quei… cosi, violasse leggermente la sua entrata. Non sentì dolore perché il tentacolo era lubrificato di suo, ma tutto il suo corpo, man mano che penetrava, venne scosso da un lungo brivido di piacere e nonostante la repulsione e il disgusto fossero sempre presenti in lui, non riuscì a non gemere sonoramente, segnando un punto in favore di Moriarty che non aspettava altro. Il criminale si sporse di nuovo verso il suo viso e, posando le labbra sulle sue, lo trascinò in un bacio lascivo e passionale che terminò con un sonoro schiocco. Poi gli morse il lobo dell’orecchio mentre il tentacolo continuava a violentarlo, sbattendo contro la prostata e lui ormai non riusciva a pensare razionalmente, non riusciva più ad impedirsi di gemere, con tutti quei tentacoli che lo toccavano e lo succhiavano dappertutto, nei punti sensibili e in quelli più impensabili, il suo membro era inevitabilmente duro e sulla punta c’era una goccia di liquido pre-orgasmico.  
Moriarty posò una mano sul suo petto e, con una piccola pressione del pollice e dell’indice, strizzò il capezzolo destro che risaltava scuro e gonfio su quella distesa di pelle bianca.  
-Vieni per me, dolcezza- mormorò con una voce sensuale e maliziosa.  
Sherlock aprì gli occhi che non ricordava nemmeno di aver chiuso e si ritrovò di fronte il volto di Jim con gli occhi infuocati e la bocca aperta da cui fuoriusciva quella lingua lunga ed appuntita e con un grido si riversò nella mano del nemico che aveva preso a toccarlo, le orecchie piene della sua risata.

 

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi di soprassalto sudato e agitato, ma fu ben felice di constatare che nella sua camera non c’era né Moriarty né i suoi tentacoli.  
Si passò le mani sul viso e tra i capelli bagnati, per tentare di calmarsi, infatti aveva il battito accelerato e una vistosa erezione nei pantaloni. Si alzò e andò vicino alla finestra che rifletteva la luce della luna. Diede un’occhiata rapida all’orologio e vide che erano le tre del mattino. Prese un bel respiro e a quel punto si decise a non pensare più a quella terribile nottata, rinunciando a comprendere il suo inconscio che gli aveva fatto trasformare il suo acerrimo nemico in un mutante mezzo uomo e mezzo polipo, con un sorriso si disse che forse non avrebbe più guardato il polipo che gli offriva Angelo con gli stessi occhi.


End file.
